of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Oritama
A minor character in Book II, she was a vigilante in Cold Harbor, who mysteriously disappeared after the events of the near destruction of the Cold Harbor docks. Background Born in Hiroshima, Japan, in 1998. Maya was born into a powerful family, controlling the entire city with a series of thugs and gangs, who kept the city in fear. The Order would have done something, except they were kept under the payroll as well of the family, receiving payment for not interfering. She lived an oblivious life, until she turned 14 years old, when she was exposed to "weird, glowing flower, that secreted a black colored liquid." This gave her the abilities she possess. Upon learning of her abilities, the family sent her to a woman they called "Young Lady", who was considered an Diety by the family. Maya then spent two years training under her, the "diety" imbuing her with the necessary skills to be a successful thief, finishing by the beginning of 2015. All was going well, until she was framed for slaying "Young Lady", who she found out was an immortal before her death. This caused the family to be enraged with her, sending her to Cold Harbor to fend for herself, with just a small amount of riches given to her that the family owned. Upon getting there, the enormous amount of crime in the city caught her attention, feeling pity for the citizens living in the harsh conditions. With the rising amount of super powered humans in the city, Maya vowed to make the city a better place, becoming a vigilante who came out at night. Maya then assumed the identity of darkness, she became "Yami." Personality Secretive, Friendly, Wise, Hostile (if you attack her), Cheeky, Smiley Book II Powers/Abilities *'Shadow Camouflage-' Maya is able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or in shadows. *'Increased Stealth/ Enhanced Light Footedness-' Maya, through her extensive training to be a highly respected thief, has gained the ability to dampen her feet pressure and sound production. *'Increased Speed- '''From her training, Maya is able to run faster than the average human, although is not at its peak yet. *'Invisibility-''' Maya can render herself unseen to the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. *'Enhanced Luck- '''Maya has a higher average "luck" than her normal human counterparts. *'Increased Intelligence'''- Maya's intelligece is higher than the average human, making her more capable in her missions. Equipment/Weapons *'A Pair of Wakizashis'- Maya, as her reward for her hard work under the tulage of a surviving female kunoichi from the feudal era of Japan, was given a pair of Wakizashis. The female ninja somehow preserved from the last time it was used, which was 1624, to the modern day. After receiving them, Maya laced one of the short swords with a powerful, homemade poison, which effectively increased the lethality of her attacks. *'Two of MP9 Machine Pistols-' Maya kept two machine pistols in her apartment, should someone try to assault her home. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character